Shadowed Memories
by Sailor Dawn
Summary: Matt finally confesses his love to Sora, but something terrible happens soon after. Will their love last? My first (and rather pathetic) fanfic...
1. The Invitation

DiScLaImEr: Aargh. I DO NOT OWN Digimon nor any of it's related Characters, Okee? I only have 37 cents to my name, so it would be a waste of time suing me ;P I'm just feeling like writing this, and it's not like I'm getting paid or anything. Oh, and one more thing. Don't blame me for the *bad* formatting. Blame Windows 98 for only having *shudder* notepad.   
@---}---}---  
Sora's gaze reflected back at her as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror. Instinctively, she reached up to brush a strand of hair from her honey colored eyes. As if she were under a spell, she continued to stare straight ahead.  
"Sora...Sora...SORA?!?" Her mother's suddenly sharp voice drew her out of her trance.  
"Y--yes mama?" Sora drew her attention back to reality. Whipping around she saw her mother standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.  
"Honestly Sora, I've been asking you to get the mail for the past five minutes."  
"Sorry mama, I'll go get it. I guess I was just letting my mind wander a bit too much." She slipped past her mom, down the hall, and made her way out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk.   
Walking down the street, she felt a cool breeze blow past her, bringing relief from the stifiling August day. Warm rays from the sun danced on her face. She nearly walked past the post office, she was paying too much attention to the sensation of the day.  
"Box 804", she instructed the guy behind the counter. He turned to unlock her P.O. box, then handed her her mail. She thanked him, then turned to go back to her home.  
@---}---}---  
Sora decided to make some ramen noodles before going through the mail, so while the food was cooking, she washed some of the dishes that had been left in the sink from breakfast. Finally, they were cooked, so she poured the contents of the pan into the bowl, found her black laquered chopsticks, and carried her lunch to the table. Kneeling in front of the table a little while later, she ate some noodles and looked at the first few items. A flower arranging magazine...Orders from customers, a letter from a distant relative...nothing really was that interesting. At least, not until she got to the last letter. It was addressed to her. And the return address.. she glanced at the name at the top left hand corner.. Sora couldn't believe what she saw  
Yamato Ishida, the most sought after Pop Star in Japan, had written a letter.. to HER! Unbelieving, she opened the envelope, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Inside of it were three things; a letter, a ticket and a backstage pass. She decided to check out the letter first.  
Hey Sora-  
Please come to my concert on Saturday.  
-Matt  
Sora's eyes widended. "Of course I will," she murmered under her breath, even though there was nobody around to hear.  
She had always liked Yamato, ever since her silly fourth-grade school girl crush so many years ago. But now it was different. She was older, 16 years old to be precise, and she loved Matt with all her heart... and now she was hoping. Hoping that.. maybe he felt the same way about her.  
No A new thought was materializing in the back of her mind. She began to feel stupid. He probably sent the same thing to the other DigiDestined, trying to make a reunion, get them all back together. She frowned, planning to throw his message away.  
Why? At least she'd be there. What did she have to lose?  
I'll go, she decided. iJust in case/i 


	2. Preparation

I DO NOT own Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this 'cuz I feel like it, and I'm not getting paid. Please don't sue me!   
Chapter II:  
"What should I wear?" Sora mused as she stood in front of her open closet. "Something cute, or something more... mature..." She was totally stuck on the choice she should make. She had narrowed it down to several outfits. Choice number one was denim overalls, a light pink shirt, and slightly platformed pink tennis shoes. Choice number two was a sleeveless yellow shirt, light blue capris, and hi-topped sneakers. Choice number three was a spaghetti strap, powder blue tank top with a design of sapphire colored rhinestones; and a black skirt that was slightly higher than her knees. The final option was a floor-length strapless white dress with black braid around the top. There was a black "vest" that covered her shoulders, then had sleeves that went down to her elbows (so it was still modest ^^;). The vest went down to about halfway between the base of her neck and her waist, and still let alot of the front of the dress show. The vest had a trimming of white braid that went along its edges, and around the elbows. Both of the dresses would be worn with strappy sandals.  
After much debating, Sora decided on the third option. The first to were not quite right for a date...Whatever the case may be, she hastily reminded herself. And the last one was WAY to formal for a rock concert.   
With that taken care of, she finished getting ready for bed, a feeling of anticipation for the next day.   
@----}-----}-----}-----}---  
  
7:00 P.M. Sora checked her bedside clock as she slipped on her other sandal. The concert would start at 8:30. The concert hall was 15 minutes away from her house. She still had a bit more time before she needed to leave, she did the math in her head, 1 hour and 15 minutes to be precise.  
She went to her chest of drawers. Pulling open the top drawer, she found her makeup stash. After digging around for a short time, she was holding exactly what she was she was looking for. Silvery-Blue Eyeshadow, and frosty colored lip gloss. She didn't need to worry about foundation or concealer or anything, because she had a smooth, slightly tan complexion.  
She put them on, then sat on her bed. It was 7:08. Time was crawling on its stomach... 1 hour and 7 minutes left.   
"Ugh... Now what?" she asked herself out loud. She looked around her room. The Telephone! She would call Mimi, but be extra careful not to mention anything. She was hoping deep down that the invitation was for her. And only her. She picked up the phone, dialed Mimi's number...  
@----}-----}-----}-----}---  
  
8:10 P.M. Sora stood at the bus stop. Her parents were having a dinner date, and took the car, so she had to go use the bus. It pulled up at 5:15, and she got on, unaware of   
the two eyes watching her from the darkness.  
  
AuThOrS nOtE:   
Ummm... Well I finished chapter two... Please R&R! 


	3. Disaster

  
I DO NOT own Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters. I am just writing this 'cuz I feel like it, and I'm not getting paid. Please don't sue me!   
Oh, and sorry for the poor formatting... I had to use Notepad...;P  
  
Chapter III  
A heard of girls pressed by Sora when the concert was over, talking excidedly, squealing, and laughing. She held her ground as a particularly large croud swept past her, then, clutching her backstace pass tightly, she made her way through the crowd. When she finally reached the stage, a cluster of girls that were younger than her, probably fifteen and sixteen. They all had pouty expressions, and were arguing amongst themselves.   
"I told you they would never believe these were real!"   
"Well, if you wouldn't have said..."  
"It wasn't MY fault!"  
"I was THIS close to seeing Yamato! THIS CLOSE!"  
"Maybe we shouldn't go in such a large group next time."  
"HA! YOU JUST WANNA HAVE HIM TO YOURSELF!"  
Sora realized that they had probably forged backstage passes. She held hers closer to her, just in case they saw hers and decided to fight for it.  
This is insane! Sora thought These people will do anything to get back there!   
Sora timidly approached the big, burly man that gaurded the door that led backstage.  
"Whadda ya wan'." The man had a deep, growly voice. His sentence sounded more like a statment than a question.  
Feeling very small, Sora handed him her pass. He examined it closely.   
"Hmmnnn..." He growled. "It looks valid... Go ahead."  
He opened up the door, and she walked in.  
Matt was sitting on a couch, packing up his guitar. The other bandmates were talking, gathered around a table loaded down with snacks.  
"Hi, Matt."  
Matt glanced up at the sound of his name.   
"Hey, Sora!" His face broke into a dazzling smile. Sora noted in the back of her mind just how much he looked like a guy in a toothpaste commercial.  
"Hello, Yama." Sora said quietly, "Where is everyone else?"  
He looked confused for a moment. (A rare expression to be on his face) "Everyone else?" he asked, bewildered. "Oh! You mean the other digidestined!" he began to laugh warmly. "I only," his voice grew quiet. "I only invited you." This brought a shocked expression to Sora's face, but inside, her heart rose into her throat with joy.  
"Wh-why did you invite me here?" she asked.   
"I've missed you, haven't seen you all summer," he replied, "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Oh yes, yes I am!" She struggled to find the right words to express her joy, "You won't believe how much!"  
He smiled again. Here, let me finish packing up here and I'll take you somewhere special.  
@---}-----}-----}---  
They walked through the darkness, Matt holding Sora's hand, leading her.  
"Where are we going?" she asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
"Like I said, you'll see when we get there!" Sora was starting to reconsider her situation. Here she was, in the dark, with a guy she liked, but didn't know alot about, going who knows where.... A shudder went up Sora's spine.  
"Almost there. Now close your eyes..." Sora clenched her teeth, then shut her eyes. She heard a bush rustle.   
"Open your eyes!" Matt instructed. Slowly, Sora opened her eyed, then gasped at what she saw. The lake of the park was ahead of them, and a starry sky streched above them. There was no moon, so the stars burned more brightly than Sora had ever seen them. They were standing on a small grassy bank, the lake straight ahead, a dense enclosure of buhses right behind them. Matt sat down, and heasataintly, Sora followed suit. The stars reflected in the lake as well as if it were a huge mirror. A cold breeze blew past them, Sora, still wearing her thin shirt, shivered.   
" Are you cold?" Matt asked, a tone of worry in his voice. She nodded in reply, her teeth were starting to chatter.  
"Here."  
She felt something warm get draped over her shoulders, Matt had taken off his coat and was letting her use it.   
"What about you, Matt?" She asked, she didn't want to make him cold at her expense.  
"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a sweatshirt."   
Smiling to herself, Sora gazed up into the sky. She found the silence disturbing, so she atttempted to start a conversation. "Where's the little dipper?" She asked.   
Matt looked up into the black sky. "Do you see the big dipper?"  
"Yeah." Sora pulled the coat around her shoulders, then leaned up against Matt.  
He put his arm over her shoulder, and with his other hand he pointed to the familiar constellation. "Look at where the handle is. Follow it down to the main part. look at the two outer stars.  
"Follow them with your eyes. Start at the bottom star, then follow it up to the one above it. Keep going on that path until you see that really bright star. The Northern Star. It is part of the handle of the little dipper. Do you see it now?"  
Sora nodded. "Arigato, I have always been able to find the big dipper, but never the smaller one."   
They sat in silence for a short while, until...  
"LOOK AT THAT!" Sora exclaimed. "Did you see that shooting star?"  
"Yeah. Did you remember to make a wish?"  
Sora grinned and looked up at him. "Maybe.."  
"What did you wish for?"   
"Wouldn't you like to know..." Sora teased.  
"Please tell me!" Matt was playing along.  
"If I tell you, It wont come true!"  
"Ah, fine, you win."  
Sora looked up at him. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. As she placed her head on his strong chest, she felt his heart beating steadily. A wave of emotion swept over her, and she decided to take a chance and try something she had always wanted to do (No!! Not that!)   
She slowly closed her eyes, and lifted her head towards Matt's, tilting back her head slightly. Matt had his eyes closed as well, and was slowly leaning towards her...  
"MATT!!!! SORA!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?   
Yamato and Sora whipped their heads behind them. Although they couldn't distinguish any facial features in the darkness, the big hair was a dead giveaway to the intruder.  
"Taichi! What are YOU doing here?!?" Sora screamed.   
Tai stopped. "I knew Matt was going to invite you to his concert, so I followed you there." *Ha, I said it,* He thought bitterly.   
Matt stood up and clenched his hands into fists.  
"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get the hell outta here," he challenged.  
Tai also made fists. "Make me."  
Matt didn't really want to fight one of his best friends, even if he was being the worlds biggest jerk, so instead he took Sora's arm and his guitar case. "Let's go."  
Matt led Sora past Tai, through the darkened park and into the parking lot, stopping when he reached his mororcycle. He slung the shoulder strap accross his back and got onto his bike. "Here, I'll take you home," he offered, a tired tone in his voice.  
Sora silently got on, and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Not so fast," He passed her a helmet, and he put on his own, buckling it securely. Sora trusted Matt to be a good driver, so she didn't bother to buckle hers. Again, she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready when you are," Sora murmured. She was preoccupied thinking about Tai. Why did he do that? How did he find her? What was going on?  
@---}-----}-----}---  
Closing her eyes, Sora snuggled closer to Yamato, worries about Tai cleared from her mind. Never, even in her wildest dreams, did she ever imagine she would be like this with Matt; skimming through the streets of Tokyo on a motorcycle. Her hair whipped accross her face as she felt his comforting warmth. She opened her eyes halfway to watch the pinpricks of light on the Tokoyo tower and on the skyscrapers. Everything was so perfect. She closed her eyes again, inhaling deeplly and spelling the soft essense of his cologne.  
Suddenly, she felt Matt's muscles tense up.   
"Wha?!?" Sora exclamed. Almost instantly, the blaring sound of a car horn filled her ears. There was a screeching sound, tires trying desperately to stop... The lurch of the impact was followed by searing staps of pain in her wrist, leg, ankle, and head.  
Darkness.   
@---}-----}-----}---  
AuThOrS nOtE:- Ha! A longer chapter! I will get chapter 4 up soon!!! Please R&R with your comments!! I hope you liked it! Also, you can e-mail me at sailor_dawn@hotmail.com if you like my story. If you wanna flame me, email eat_cow_pies@you stinketh.com (I hope that isn't someones actual address! *gulp* ^_~)  



End file.
